This invention relates to a load handling machine and more particularly to a load handling machine which includes a body, a lifting arm pivotally mounted at or adjacent one end to the body for pivotal movement about a first generally horizontal pivot axis, and the lifting arm carrying at a second end opposite to the first end, a load handling implement, which is mounted for pivotal movement relative to the lifting arm about a second generally horizontal pivot axis.